Ash's Swellow (Tom's Version)
Ash's Swellow (Japanese: サトシのオオスバメ '' Satoshi's Ohsubame'') is the first Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Hoenn region. History Hoenn Ash caught Swellow as a Taillow in You Never Can Taillow. It was the leader of a flock of wild Taillow. It stole Max's chocolate and challenged Pikachu to a battle. It also led the entire flock on a ceaseless attack until Brock and his Forretress intervened and used Explosion to drive them away. Taillow then showed up alone and challenged Pikachu, and even though it took countless Thunderbolts and a Thunder from Pikachu it still kept fighting. On Brock's advice, Ash captured Taillow to prevent it from getting hurt anymore. Ash then sent it out and Brock helped it recover. Its first official battle was against Nicholai and his Zigzagoon in In the Knicker of Time!. Taillow's impressive flying techniques allowed it to match Nicholai's newly caught Pokémon well. In Pros and Con Artists, Ash used Taillow to battle Drew and his Roselia, as shown in a flashback later in the episode Ash was sure Taillow could beat Roselia due to Taillow having a type advantage. Taillow used Peck which hit Roselia, whom quickly counterattacked with Magical Leaf. Taillow swiftly dodged it and Roselia used Petal Dance, which Taillow dodged by flying upwards. It then went for a Peck but Roselia used Stun Spore. Taillow attempted to dodge by flying upwards but it was hit by the Stun Spore anyways, paralyzing it. May then arrived at what Drew called the best part, Roselia used Solar Beam, and due to the paralysis Taillow was unable to dodge, causing the Solar Beam to hit Taillow and knock it out. In That's Just Swellow, Ash entered Taillow in the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. Unbelievable determination allowed Taillow to shrug off Electric-type attacks that defending champion Volt's Volbeat was using and it made a counterattack to fly to victory. In the final, Taillow went up against James and Dustox, starting strongly until a sand tornado kicked up. Determined to win, Taillow flew into the storm, but was too small against the gale. Desperate, it evolved into Swellow and easily broke through, using Wing Attack to flick the ring onto the goal and win the tournament, earning Ash honorary citizenship of Crossgate Town. It then singlehandedly sent the sore losers Team Rocket blasting off. Several episodes later, in Sky High Gym Battle, Swellow fought Winona's Shiny Swellow despite Winona's using more powerful attacks such as Hyper Beam and Aerial Ace. However, Ash quickly recovered from Hyper Beam and ordered Swellow to create a dust cloud to blind and slow Winona's Swellow down. It then struck with Wing Attack and knocked out Winona's Swellow, winning the battle for Ash. After this victory, Ash became determined to teach his Swellow Aerial Ace, beginning in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. Swellow initially struggled but with the help of Vladimir and his Pidgeotto, Ash was able to teach Swellow the move in Lessons in Lilycove. In Eight Ain't Enough, Ash used Swellow in the second round of his Sootopolis Gym battle, going up against Juan's Whiscash. Swellow used Quick Attack but was caught by Whiscash's barbel's, and then used Tickle to weaken Swellow's Defense. Whiscash then launched a Hyper Beam which Swellow was unable to dodge due to still being caught in Whiscash's barbels. Much to Juan's surprise Swellow got up and got free from the barbel's. Swellow launched Aerial Ace and Juan had Whiscash go underwater, but much to his surprise Swellow was able to dive underwater and hit Whiscash with the attack. Whiscash launched another Hyper Beam which Swellow dodged using its Quick Attack. It then transitioned into Aerial Ace. Whiscash attempted to dodge by diving underwater but Swellow was faster, hitting Whiscash and knocking it out. Juan then used his last and most powerful Pokémon, Milotic. Milotic used Hydro Pump, which Swellow was able to dodge and landed an Aerial Ace, but it didn't do much damage to the Tender Pokémon. Milotic used Iron Tail which Swellow dodged by using Double Team, but Milotic used Twister, destroying the copies and crashing Swellow into the roof, knocking Swellow out. Kanto Battle Frontier Swellow went with Ash through the Kanto Battle Frontier and fought well against Frontier Brains. In Tactics Theatrics, it teamed up with Salamence to battle Dome Ace Tucker and his Swampert and Arcanine. Swellow launched a Quick Attack on Swampert, but Arcanine leapt forward and collided with Swellow, knocking it away from its intended target. It kept trying to attack Swampert, but Arcanine's speed proved too great and it continued to block it. Swellow managed to dodge Flamethrower with Double Team, but Arcanine powered up into a Fire Blast and hit Swellow dead on. After some maneuvering from Arcanine and Swampert, Swellow and Salamence were trapped inside a fire and water structure. After getting out, Swellow managed to smash Arcanine into Swampert for a direct hit on both, while Salamence protected Swellow from Fire Blast with Dragon Breath. The smoke from the clash between bubbles and fire blinded both of Tucker's Pokémon and Swellow managed to hit Swampert in its blind spot. Swampert fainted just as Salamence finished off Arcanine, winning Ash the Tactics Symbol. In Ka Boom with a View, Swellow went up against Spenser's Venusaur, who had just flattened Ash's Heracross. Changing tactics, Ash ordered Swellow to fly towards the ocean. While flying, it could easily dodge Venusaur's Vine Whip and Razor Leaf. On the beach battle recommenced with Swellow dodging all of Venusaur's attacks with Double Team and striking hard with Quick Attack. A final Aerial Ace took down Venusaur and Spenser replaced it with Claydol. Swellow was noticeably worried but fought on anyway with Quick Attack. However, Claydol dodged with Teleport and then knocked Swellow out of the air with Rapid Spin. A follow-up Hyper Beam knocked Swellow out of the match. Sinnoh In The Semi-Final Frontier, Swellow was brought back to Ash's team where it battled against Tobias in the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Swellow was Ash's second Pokémon to battle Tobias's Latios after Sceptile was defeated. It used Quick Attack on Latios, but the Eon Pokémon dodged it. Swellow then used Aerial Ace and flew from the sky towards Latios, coming down with great force. However, Latios used Luster Purge on Swellow, knocking it out. Personality and Characteristics Right from its debut as a Taillow, Swellow has been tough and persistent. It has been noted many times in the anime how Swellow was overly stubborn and would fight to its last breath in a battle, rather than give up. Moves Used Gallery Ash_Taillow.png|As a Taillow Ash_Taillow_Peck.jpg|Using Peck as Taillow Ash_Taillow_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack as Taillow Ash_Taillow_Wing_Attack.jpg|Using Wing Attack as Taillow Ash_Swellow.png Ash_Swellow_Wing_Attack.jpg|Using Wing Attack Ash_Swellow_Aerial_Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace Ash_Swellow_Double_Team.png|Using Double Team Ash_Swellow_Peck.png|Using Peck Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Hoenn region Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters